In general, there is a landing cover system for an escalator floor disposed in the area before entering the escalator. In the conventional landing cover system for an escalator floor, the landing cover is generally manufactured without any waterproofing, because the electronic components located therebelow, such as the electric motor and control unit for the escalator, have been made with waterproofing according to a corresponding standard. However, such a waterproofing level is generally only effective for a small amount of water, such as the water amount of water needed to clean the landing cover system, and thus the waterproofing level is not enough for a larger amount of water, such as caused by moderate or heavy rain, and the waterproofing level designed for moderate or heavy rain will significantly increase the cost of the electrical motor and control unit for an escalator, which is not beneficial for the manufacture of the escalator.
Currently, a device designed for the above purpose primarily uses an aluminum extrusion profile in the floor plate frame and includes a very shallow trench in the profile to guide the inflow of water from the side. However, the water in the middle of each portion of the floor plate frame is not well collected, and the guided water is not effectively collected and directed to the designated location, and thus rainwater collection does not work well. On the other hand, the amount of water collected in the environment around the escalator does not have a very wide range of adaptation and could only be applied to the case of short-term rainwater and minor water amounts produced during the cleaning procedure. Thus, the rainwater collection under other circumstances would not be achieved substantially.